


Face's Fantasy

by Sivan325



Category: A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Double Penetration, Fluff, M/M, M/M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal makes Face's fantasy come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face's Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Elizabeth Kent, and suggestion by Jullian Gray, thank you sweeties.  
> Disclaimer: They did not belong to me, though I wish I had a 'Face Voodoo Doll to play with… evil grin  
> Note: Just a bunny.  
> Note 2: Dedicate to all H/F lovers, or if there is BA fans too.

_At night…_

"Stop teasing me…" Face protested as he ran his hands over his lover's naked body, only to be stopped as Hannibal grabbed his wrists

"Who? Me?" Hannibal grinned at him, as he leaned over to kiss him. While kissing the younger man, Hannibal moved Face's hands above his lover's head. "Don't move them." he warned before capturing Face's mouth again. The Colonel then took advantage of Face's new position he ran his hands up and down his lieutenant's smooth body.

Face broke the kiss as he gasped for air, and looked at his lover with lust filled eyes as he moaned, "I need you…"

Hannibal continued to move his hands, at the same time he began kissing and licking his lover's body, starting at Face's mouth and slowly working his way down, while his lover moaned and gasped in pleasure.

"Oh…" Face moaned as Hannibal gently bit one of his nipples then licked it, before turning his attention to the other one.

Face wrapped his legs around his lover's waist, and moaned as their erections rubbed together, made easier by the pre-cum that was leaking from their erections. His groans became louder as Hannibal continued to torment him, digging his fingers into the lieutenant's hair.

When Face whimpered and tensed under him Hannibal looked up. Noting that his lover's eyes were tightly shut Hannibal became concerned.

"Tem?"

"What? Why did you stop?" Face looked at him in confusion.

"I just want to make sure you're alright." Hannibal moved one hand to stroke Face's sweat dampened hair.

"I'm fine, why?"

"I just worry about you, I want to make sure I'm not hurting you

"I love you." Hannibal said, before leaning down and claiming Face's mouth in a passionate kiss.

The young man moaned before breaking the kiss. "I love you too, more than you will ever know." A mischievous smile spread across Face's lips. "Now move Colonel." Face ordered as he thrust his hips up, causing his erection to rub against his lovers.

"You are mine now." Hannibal laughed..

Soon he could feel Peck trembling under him. Gently he lifted his lover's legs onto his shoulders. He was entering his lover's tight hole.

"I have been and always will be your." Peck grinned softly, wanting his lover to be inside him. He could feel the heat as it pressed against his body.

Hannibal started to push his cock in slowly, not wanting to hurt his lover. Once he was fully inside he waited a minute for Face to adjust before he started moving, soon he found the sweet spot that made his lieutenant scream in pleasure.

"Faster… move faster…" Face moaned. His body began to tremble harder as got closer to his climax. "Oh… John… harder… please harder…"

Hannibal watched as his lover's eyes closed. He could feel Face was close, and he pushed harder and faster.

Face's moans became louder, and louder before Face screamed as his orgasm tore through him, his seed spilling onto his stomach.

Hannibal didn't stop as he still thrust inside his lover, and moved his hands touch the lieutenant's cock, and massaged it in Face's own cum, "I love you…" Hannibal grunted as he came inside his lover.

Face lowered his legs and wrapped them around his lover's waist keeping Hannibal tight against his body. He wanted to feel Hannibal inside him.

"No… stay inside of me…" Face pleaded, his eyes staring into Hannibal's.

Hannibal waited several minutes before he pulled out of Face.

"Hannibal?" Face whimpered, at the loss of closeness, he reached out to catch the older man's hands but his lover moved out of his reach.

With out a word Hannibal left the bed to go into the bathroom. He cleaned himself up before returning with a warm cloth and gently cleaning his lover. When he was finished he pulled Face to him and he kissed the younger man's neck, cheek, and lips. He smiled as he noticed Face was fighting to stay awake, he pulled the younger man closer to him so that his lover's head was resting on his chest.

When he was sure Face was almost completely asleep he asked the question he had wanted to know for a long time.

"Tem?" Hannibal whispered into Face's ear, "What is your fantasy, my love?"

Face sighed as he answered in his sleep, "That you, and BA will take me senseless,"

Hannibal kissed the top of the blond's head, as he softly whispered, "It will come true… Tem… It will come true…" and then he closed his eyes.

He quickly opened them when he heard voice moaning in pleasure.

Hannibal looked over at the door, he noticed BA, was half naked, rubbing his cock through his shorts, as he moaned Face's name.

Hannibal, said nothing as he lay his head back on the soft white pillow, as his mind began to weave a plan…

~*~

 _In the morning…_

Hannibal stirred and smiled when he noticed his lover was still asleep.

"Sleep kid, you will need all your strength for tonight, for your fantasy…" Hannibal whispered to his lover's ear.

Face moaned and rolled on his side, Hannibal sighed in relief when he saw Face's eyes were still closed.

Hannibal didn't bothered to put any clothes on, as he walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to fix himself something to drink. He just hoped he could find where Face had left the coffee, if he couldn't find it he would have to be satisfied with the cigar that lay in the ashtray next to the bed.

"Hannibal?" BA asked

"I know that you've lusted after my lieutenant, I saw you last night, and I want you to join us tonight in our bed." Hannibal replied with his authoritative tone.

"Are you sure, Hannibal?" BA asked, not believing what the other man was telling him.

"I'm sure," Hannibal assured him. "I want you to be clean and waiting for us when we get out of the shower tonight."

BA nodded at him, still unable to believe his luck.

~*~

 _Later that night…_

BA lay on Hannibal and Face's bed, as he waited for the couple to show after taking their shower.

When the door was opened, he could hear Hannibal's voice saying, "There's something for you in the room…"

"What is it?" Face asked him.

"See for yourself," Hannibal answered as he pushed the younger man into the room.

Upon entering the room Face saw BA laying on the bed naked his body wet and gleaming from the oil he had used on his ebony skin.

Face could not swallow at the sight of BA, and almost choked as his breath caught in his throat.

Hannibal rubbed the younger man's neck, afraid that he might have pushed Face too far.

"Face? Talk to me, kid." Hannibal turned to Face so look so he could look at him, his hands moving to stroke his lover's back, to reassure the younger man that everything was alright.

"This is can't be right… how would you know…?" Face stammered still in complete shock.

"You told me in your sleep, after we made love," Hannibal answered, before he pushed Face inside the room, closer to the bed.

Face stumbled and fell onto the bed when Hannibal gave him a gentle push from behind. BA quickly caught him around the waist so he could pull the smaller man to him.

"Come to me, little brother."

Face did as he was told; suddenly he couldn't wait to feel both of them inside him.

"Wait, BA, you take him raw, and he'll be in pain." Hannibal grabbed hold of the black man. The one thing Hannibal did not want was the man he loved hurt.

"I trust both of you." Face said looking at both men.

Hannibal stared at his lover, and then he looked at BA, and decided that things were moving too fast, and he needed to slow them down so his lover wouldn't be hurt.

"Move over, kid, and get hard for us." Hannibal grinned at Face.

"I'm already hard, Colonel." Face whined.

"I know," Hannibal smirked. "So enjoy the show."

Face moved over the edge of the bed, as he stared over the older men.

When Face was resting back against the headboard, Hannibal moved to position himself between BA's legs. Leaning over he started licking his sergeant's cock up and down, rolling the big man's bags in his hands as he licked and sucked his cock.

BA moaned as pleasure built in his body, his hands reaching down to push his commander deeper between his legs, encouraging the older man to take all of him into his hot mouth.

Hannibal took all BA could give him, knowing that he was about to give his own lover the best sex they had ever had.

"You better stop before I cum." Face grinned at them as his hand worked up and down the length of his hard shaft

"Yeah, he is right, now move over before I come in your mouth," BA grinned at Hannibal, and then he asked, "Where is the lube and condoms?"

Hannibal stared over his lover who grinned and licked his lips "He knows…"

"Face…" BA growled, not allowing the Colonel to finish as his own need began to build.

"We don't need any, and I trust you completely." Face said.

BA sighed heavily, knowing that he wasn't going to win, "All right, then, I'm ready."

Hannibal poked his lover gently in the ribs, causing Face to jump. "What are you waiting for? Go, march on your prize, lieutenant."

"I love you, John." Face leaned over to kiss Hannibal before he crawled over to BA. A few seconds later he was straddling the big man's waist and he could feel the first touch of BA's as the tip of BA's cock penetrated his tight opening.

Face could feel the thick erection pulse inside of him. He stopped moving when he felt the first flair of pain as BA's member sank deeper and deeper inside him, but when BA moved, hitting his prostate, a wave of pleasure swept through his body.

Reaching down he grabbed the big man's hand and urged BA to touch him as he continued to ride BA's penis.

Face shuddered when he felt his lover's lips moving on his back, licking down over his buttocks and then between it, and he felt so good. He shivered, feeling so full from both of them, and yet he felt that he needed more.

"I need to feel you in me, John, please…" Face moaned in pleasure.

And Hannibal did as he was asked.

He moved closer behind his lover, moving his length closer to the tight wet hole, and then he gave hard one push and entered Face. He timed his thrust to match BA's rhythm, taking his lover's pleasure over the edge.

Hannibal reached out and gently wrapped his hand around Face's neck forcing the blonde head to rest on his shoulders; he could smell the sweat that covered his lover's body.

Hannibal turned Face's head so he could kiss him. Once he had his mouth locked onto the younger man's, he moved his hand over Face's tan body, while they made love.

When he felt Face start to fall forward, Hannibal wrapped his arms around him, pinning him to the front of his chest before he began to pump harder, matching BA stroke for stroke.

"Are you close, BA?" Hannibal asked as he began to feel Face tremble in his arms.

"Close to what? He makes my cock so hard, man, I don't think that I would ever try to come," BA replied as he enjoyed the feeling of Face's tight hole.

"Believe me, he's going to come soon, as I'm close." Hannibal said, tightening his hands around his lover's body. He was ready to explode.

"Oh… man, you were right…I'm about to come!" BA shouted, moving his hands to stroke Face's penis.

"I know…" Hannibal gasped and then trembled violently as he came inside of Face.

BA came at the same time, as he could feel the soft moans that came from Face as he shuddered violently, his cum shooting all over himself and BA's stomach.

"That was good, Hannibal," BA sighed as he slid out of Face's body.

Hannibal carefully pulled out of his lover, and gently lowered him to the middle of the bed. Looking down, he noticed Face's eyes were closed.

"I think he passed out," Hannibal said as he moved his hands over Face's jaw line, stroking it softly.

"Oh man... it was awesome, never felt nothing like that," BA sighed and touched himself, then nodded at Face. "He is so good, Hannibal, keep him close to you."

Hannibal stared at his sergeant and then over his lover as he grinned, "I love it when a plan come together."

"For once you plan did work, we just had to use the back door." BA laughed.

Face stirred, his eyes fluttering open, his eyes searching out his lover

"You alright, kid?" Hannibal asked as he brushed the stray hairs out of Face's eyes.

"Love you..." he whispered before turning to look at BA.

"That was awesome, thank you."

"All for you, Faceman." BA said.

Face offered BA a tired smile before turning his sleepy gaze back on his lover.

Hannibal stared down at the younger man a few seconds before, kissing him with all the love and passion he felt for his lover, saying no words, as kissing seemed enough. He stopped when he felt Face sigh, a sign his lover was falling asleep. Hannibal broke off the kiss and moved Face so the younger man's head was resting on his shoulder. Reaching across with his other hand, he stroked the blonde hair of the man he loved.

  
**The End!**   



End file.
